SW Jedi Warrior
by JedixL192
Summary: Ash SkyWalker and John Korr are two best friends destined to be the new Jedi when Emperor Palpatine has been actually living on Kamino Cloning Facility just after the Battle of Endor. This is a work of fiction.


Jedi Warrior

Episode 6.3

Chapter One - The Sithmen

An almost destroyed clone in a battered, white and black costume was limping for more than ten years. Since the almost completed second Death Star was destroyed. He was looking forward to making peace for the Empire, when it was reported the Rebels killed the Empire. People in the galaxy had been celebrating this historical event. The rebels and the Ewoks were celebrating on Endor moon. He was dying, but other storm troopers had uncovered him and put him on life support. The best life support they could give him could last ten years. His time was almost up. But before, he could leave his body, he had to strike back at the rebels. And to do that he must experiment. And enhance. He had to etch the _Galactic Empire_ into people's minds once again, for he was no normal storm trooper. To be frank, he was not a storm trooper. His body was practically destroyed. Inside the armour chunks of his body appeared to have been bitten off and remained of his left leg was it's bones. There was a massive hole through through his right thigh and from his knee to ankle was a prosthetic leg. His back was covered in scars.

He had the powers of the force. The dark side. Due to this condition, he had no need to gain more power. But he had less than two months to live and he had to finish his experiments. He was in the Kamino facility lab, staring at the clones whose genes he enhanced with force powers. He multiplied an entire army. They were the legacy of clone troopers and storm troopers. They are the ultimate army, the Sith Lord thought. The Dark Lord Sidious. The sith lord had survived the enduring pain of Darth Vader's attack, throwing him off the railing, in a successful attempt to save his son Luke Skywalker. Vader dies shortly after.

The new soldiers were codenamed 'Sithmen'. The project was near conclusion. He had to strike at the rebels. He would die happily, knowing the troops would fall at the hand of his force-sensitive army. And this time the Sith would rule the entire universe for the third time. And this time, it would stay that way.

 **Mos Eisley, Tatooine, Near the home of Luke Skywalker,**

 **4.2 ABY**

John Korr and his best friend Ash Skywalker were wandering about their least favourite city of in the Tatooine world, Mos Eisley. They were accompanied by Ash's aunt Leia. They were both handsome boys, who were nine years of age. John's hair was black and Ash's platinum. They were younglings in training. They wore robes. Leia was training them, partly. John, Leia and Ash were searching for Han Solo and Chewbacca, the wookie who were spying on everyone. Apparently news came out that there were several sith lord and storm trooper sightings. People assume Darth Sidious is alive. Ash's father, Luke, thought not, seeing as he saw his father kill the sith lord. Shortly Ash's grandfather Anakin Skywalker died. On the other hand, Chewie and Han were searching for anyone who looked as if they were devious. Especially people with light sabers. Leia was annoyed. She's be able to sense another Jedi or sith. But she couldn't. So she brought her nephew and John to Mos Eisley. She would bring Han to the Jedi Academy, so she could resume her teachings to the younglings, the way of the force.

 **The Lars family farm, Tatooine**

Jedi Master Luke Skywalker was on his late uncle's farm. He had heard of Sith sightings. His family did not believe and they assumed he wouldn't believe it either. But he did. He was one of the people who saw the storm troopers. The man in dark was leading them. Luke didn't fell the need to kill the sith lord because if he had the storm troopers would fire and kill him. If they had guns. It would be unfair seeing as the man needed assistance to walk and even if Luke had managed to kill him, it would be a dangerous mistake. He sensed the presence of others, strong in the force. What the heck was going on ? Evil should be extinct, not still roaming in the universe. Did other people even see the Sith and remaining storm troopers ? If so they would have been murdered the witnesses instantly, resulting no living thing could spread word. He thought the "witnesses" concocted it so people could worry about something and start another long galaxy wide war. Luke knew Han Solo and Chewbacca were searching for people with lightsabers. He was under the impression that the Sith lord was hiding in cowardice- or planning something new- in systems where he could sense forceful males and females. He found Luke because he wanted to see him. Luke was harvesting, as he did as a teenager until his aunt and uncle were brutally killed by Imperial forces sent there by Darth Vader in pursuit of humanoid droid C-3PO and astromech droid R2-D2. When he wasn't harvesting, he could kill off some brain cells thinking about the Sith lord. Then he would train and fight against his training module. Leia had no time to fight. She was training younglings.

Luke thought it was about time his harvesting days were over. He could fight his module now. He was leaving the farm and heading to Mos Eisley, but walking to his spaceship.

 **Mos Eisley pub, Tatooine system**

'Aunt Leia, why do we have to go or even place one foot in this place ? My dad told me he was nearly killed here but old Obi-Wan saved him!', Ash moaned. 'Well Han does not know when to give up', replied Leia. Leia, Ash and John searched for half an hour. The boys were bored; Han could have left undetected by them or given up. John and Ash had only one thing on their minds. 'Hey Ash, shall we ?, said John with a grin plastered on his face. 'We shall', said Ash. He brought out his hand, once he was side by side with his aunt. He cleared his mind; he always heard an old voice : "Use the force!". He kept trying, just a few moments. The force was flowing in his body, mind and soul, tingling in his fingers, waiting to release. In a split second, two lightsabers bolted from Leia's robes onto Ash's right hand. He handed one to John. John reached out his other hand and demonstrated the force with the same result as Ash. Excited, the pair ran, shoving their way to exit of a dark place filled with worse you could meet with an unimaginable bad reputation. Their lungs filled with air. 'I have two!', John said out loud. 'You had two last time', moaned Ash. 'But you had two, too!' Ash used his lightsaber and his father's lightsaber.

The boys were running to Leia's speeder. They both forced jumped high and landed on their bottoms on the seats. Ash activated it and accelerated it.

 **Kamino cloning facility, Kamino System**

Darth Sideous was watching his cloned breathe in tanks. The project was almost complete. In a few days he would unleashed his forceful army on the galaxies. What made the Sith-Men special was that he copied and transferred his force powers, analysed them and recorded them. He "downloaded" it into the clones genes. But he had to leave now. He could sense two life forms, strong in the force. He had to find the, and he would when his space shuttle was ready to take-off.

He wrote on data pad, for the Sith-Men to dispose of the Storm Troopers while he was absent. The short note read:

 _At last my Sith-Men, you are born at last!_

 _Years of planning have paid off._

 _Before, we yet rise up to rule, I have_

 _had an epiphany that your first_

 _command is to exterminate_

 _the remaining number of Storm Troopers._

Darth Sideous was lifted off his throne by Storm Trooper and they helped him walk out the whit, germ and bacterium free facility, where he looked back at his clone in their tanks filled with water. He set off to his shuttle. 'Leave me', Sideous said. 'Shall we take care of the clones ?', one Storm Trooper enquired. 'No, they will take care of you '. Sideous resisted grinning, not to raise suspicion. When he stepped inside his shuttle, the hatch automatically shut itself. He had recently seen Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. He was searching for force-users so he could send his army to eliminate them. Then the Sith will rule the galaxy. He would kill every forceful man, woman and child. He smiled to himself. He watched dead frigates floating tranquilly, meteors crashing into the atmosphere of planets. He could sense the presence of a Jedi. 'Jedi scum!', Sideous spat. The Jedi was seated in a star ship blue and red. The Rebellion symbol of hope was painted upon it.

indicating the red as the Sith and blue as the Jedi. There was more blue than red and other colours such as yellow and green. This was painted to tell the fall of the _Empire_.

It was torture for Sideous. One thing was for sure that the Jedi would be destroyed. The Darth knew in a flash it could be two strong ones in the force. But the other one… Luke Skywalker.

 **Kamino Cloning Facility, Kamino System**

He pierced the last trooper to death. The others were simply force choked. He and his brother were finally born. They were the Sithmen, but the new army could not yet use their full potential. They were blood thirsty and genetically engineered. Two dozen Sithmen patrolled the facility, for more storm troopers to kill. A door opened and shut and three storm troopers were pushed into the room. One Sithman somersaulted forward and brought out his lightsaber hilt. A red crystal protruded. The Sithman unleashed his weapon on the frightened storm trooper. The trooper let out a cry and collapsed. The next storm trooper was force lifted off the ground and impaled with the lightsaber in his body and struggled to pull it out. But the Sith had done the honours. The corpse was thrown aside.

The last one stared in disbelief and raised his blaster. Another Sithman force gripped the blaster and crushed it. The same Sithman raised his hand and stared unblinking at his victim and force lightning released from his fingertips and shocked the sentry. The storm trooper's soul had gone to hell, but the Sith-Man continued to shock the body until it's heat levels increased significantly and incinerated. Then the body disintegrated. That was fun. He and his brothers were eager to get their planet to planet killing spree under way but Lord had not written any extra deeds on the data pad. But the Sith-Men would search for any remaining life forms to kill, to grow in power.

The Sith-Man sensed his master's ambition to kill more Jedi , powerful ones but why would the Darth want to start a fight he can't win in his condition ? That was the Sith-Man question. He yelled out, 'My brothers, let's destroy this door and exterminate the distractions!' The brotherhood of Sith charged their Force pushes and let go. The doors where blasted open and the entire facility shook. The most dangerous Sith lead his brothers through the doors unleashing part of their potential on everything. Any Scout Troopers hiding in the vents were pushed out and silenced. Noise filled the air. It was a madhouse.

Chapter Two

John and Ash

In the succeeding ship to the Millennium Falcon, it was half an hour since Ash and John robbed three light sabers and vanished unbeknownst to former Princess Leia. Leia's was standing upright in fear listening to her twin brother's rant. Hew hair was long and the colour was brownish-red. Her white leather robes were blood stained- the blood of hideous, hate filled people. When discovering the light sabers were gone and was attacked by a Cantina pub drinker who had way more than he needed. His blaster was situated at his stool and Leia force gripped the blaster, lifting it off the floor and brought to her hands and pulled the trigger. Leia thought the Millennium Falcon SA-103112 wasn't as promising and hyped up at it's predecessor. It had been unveiled in Geonosis and quickly

NEGATIVE reviews.

But shortly discontinued. Her partner in love and life, Han Solo had changed his ways. Instead he manufactured a variety of all-in-one sabers with built in cannon guns, flamethrowers and powerful snipers with powerful microscopes. It was designed for the use of force-users. His best friend Chewie the Wookie, assisted Han but also developed his own brand of suits for forceful ones. The Rebellion symbol was stitched onto the back. Chewie was talented at engineering he even made the Jedi suits bullet proof and low or zero-gravity resistant so if stranded in the void of space, would be resistant to black holes. It was made of metal. It was tedious extracting a new metal from rocks from the Dagobah system, occupied by a grey, putrid fluid swimming around Chewie's feet and shortened. It combined with other fluids and became an almost circular shape. Trees were bare and the atmosphere felt dark and moody; the planet was foggy and ahead of him were caves filled in darkness.

The wookie described this to Luke and Luke remarked, 'Nothing has changed. But no one is there, not even a hermit.'

Leia was sitting on one of two seats in the Sa-103112's cockpit. It was uncomfortable but the back was worse. Womp rats had snuck in and lived off whatever they could find. The stuffing and fluffing in the leather cased-seats were protruding. It was cramped in the cockpit. Luke had returned and crouched into the cockpit, before helping himself onto the second seat.

'So you lost your nephew and John.' Leia gulped and endured her guilt. 'They were by your sides in a place no doubt they could have been abducted, provoked, abused or bored. Didn't you realise they were bored and fearful of their surroundings ? They wanted to practice Saber duelling. Leia should have the expected the boys tactics. They, no John was right in abandoning the search before it started. She said it to herself frequently,

'If I don't sense a Sith, there is no Sith.'

'Kids aren't stupid, contrary to some adults belief.' Kids can have sharp minds; some adults here want to make them feel like they know nothing. Leia wanted to supervise them.

Luke asked questions he knew Leia would not answer, but he was setting his mind on something. He was struck by unsettling news. The shock expressed on his face. 'I sense a great disturbance in the force', he spoke. 'You always sense a 'great disturbance' in the force. I think someone's toying with you.' 'You think!', Luke yelled. But the feeling passed, but returned stronger. The enemy was close but not close enough to barge in like an unexpected neighbour. And Luke looked through the front window. A shuttle equipped with thrusters and torpedoes faced the Millennium Falcon 2.0. It stared in their faces alive, it's engines beginning to roar and Luke peeked in the window; a cloaked man wearing a battered old storm trooper costume. It was the Sith before. And an unmistakable Sith; A Sith thought to be wiped off the face of the planet.

Darth Sideous was back.

And very much alive.

'I SENSE A SITH AND HE WANTS TO KILL ME! STEP ON IT!', Luke roared. Leia accelerated, not in fear of the Sith but fear of Luke. She manoeuvred over floating ships. But she was slow. Luke took over and instructed her to put Han's low-gravity resistant robes over her own. She banged open the hatch and walked out. Leia closed it behind her. The suit was working. Leia was not sucked by an imaginary vacuum. It worked. But she was floating and she had to move. She turned round, moved back and placed her feet on the hatch and kicked off. Leia soared like a wild eagle towards the opposing ship, avoiding the battlefield.

Luke was steering the Falcon away, but the Sith Lord's shuttle blasted the ship and fumes escaped the engines and a turbine almost collapsed. Leia hit the shuttle's hatch and opened. She let herself in and closed the door behind her. She wore a glass helmet full of oxygen. Leia sneaked over to the hatch only to see out of the window. The shuttle blasted the back of the Falcon and engines failed. The ship was badly damaged. The shuttle released it's proton torpedoes, one by one. Hitting the SA-103112. The shuttle fired it's MAC guns, before ripping the turbines. A torpedo sped past the Falcon and turned, hitting it's nose. The glass window was cracked. And the engines detonated. The shuttle continued reloading the torpedoes and turrets, destroying the ship while it was plummeting in spirals.

But it stopped.

The speeder broke down. Ash and John's faces smacked onto the warm sandy dunes in the middle of nowhere they have been. The speeder hit something. John lifted his head and wiped sand off his face. He surveyed his surroundings. Ash's voice muffled by the sand spoke out, 'Aunt is going to kill me.' John had no clue where he and Ash rode, but it didn't matter.

Ash unbeknownst to John, had risen silently and hastily and the crystal in the hilt he held expanded and produced. A green one- dad's.

But before he could strike, he was seized and yanked off the land by an invisible force. John turned around with both hands up stretched out with the force. He had expected it because Ash seized and opportunity and never declined. Always. John put his hands together, space between them and shaped like a ball, pulled his hands to his side. John was charging a push and released. A great mass of energy exploded knocking Ash miles and miles ways, breaking dunes, a small tornado of sand. Ash crashed through a entire row of dunes. _I guess it more of an impact than I thought_ , John thought.

Slowly and cautious of Ash's presence, John stepped forward one foot world. And he force jumped over several very tall dunes he screwed up. He landed on one hand and two feet. He stood up properly. 'Skywalker!', called John. 'Come out Ash-Man, don't be a coward like your grandfather.' Ash's grandfather was Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker. Ash didn't mind that comment. John decided to call out, 'Ashley!' Ash wouldn't like that. The world shook and a silhouetted figure force-jumped into the sky. Ash. His lightsaber was ready and about to slam on the ground. Ash's eyes were full of anger and seemed determined to kill John.

He dropped to the ground, slamming the lightsaber. John bounced off the landscape, but he pressed his thumb on his own hilt, one he constructed.

It was blue. He pressed on Leia's hilt and the crystal was green. John landed safely. The boys were ready to duel.

The boys charged upon each other striking the light sabers, at each other. They clashed the weapons together , each boy defending himself from the sabers' fatal hits. And John and Ash clashed the lightsabers, full swing and the weapons grinded on each other, sparks of ignite flying. Ash and John- one lightsaber against two. Not really fair. 'Ash, is that all you got ?' 'For your information, that's all I have according to you but I have something up my sleeve!' John grinned and Ash looked up. He pointed at the sky and shouted, 'Flying Wild Bantha! The apocalypse has come!' John's grinned vanished and he turned around. 'What ? Where ?'

Ash struck John's hilt and sent it packing behind him. John was taken by surprise. He was off-guard and Ash force-gripped him and sent John packing likewise, far, far away. Ash gripped John's hilt and jumped away, chasing John in the air. The boy looked at an Millennium Falcon and realized it was Han Solo's! On top of it, was a dead Bantha. 'Well, what do you know ? There is flying Bantha!' Ash quickly locked John in his sights and dashed forward. They boys locked into a fistfight, with Ash beating John on the sides until John took control and punched Ash square in the chest and on the cheek. Ash let go John's hilt but John caught it in mid-air.

Ash recovered and quickly placed his hands on John's neck, but didn't strangle him. John clenched his hands on Ash's shoulders but the best friends simply laughed. They were not enemies. The fall happened abruptly, the crash back on the land, the back pain that unexpectedly and unwelcome barged in anyway. The kids were on tarmac, not sand.

Ash got up and looked around him, gazing at clusters of broken ships and machinery and droids. His lightsaber -that John helped build- and Leia's dropped into his empty hands. John's was clenched in his fist. He got to his feet in a flash. A question popped into John's mind- _Where are we ?_ But it was hastily acknowledged and answered when a small hooded something, clothed in brown robes and piercing red eyes walked out some sort of cave-like place. Darkness filled it's hood.

"A Jawa!", the boys echoed. 'Then that means that we're… Ash turned revolved a 180 turn and gasped, John trailing his steps. 'on Great Uncle Owen's farm, where he were killed.'

'We're on historic property', gasped John. 'the fight is not over.' Ash said, 'Let's move.'

Sideous watched the glass window for ten minutes, detecting a Jedi was in the cockpit. The battered Millennium Falcon 2.0 with Luke trapped in was still in space.

Leia was holding it together, moving closer towards Sideous with her lightsaber ready to lodge it in his heart. But the dark master swiftly turned released lightning from his tips. It struck Leia so badly, she was thrown down. She could now imaging the enduring pain that Rahm Kota, Starkiller and her brother endured over the last twenty years. Sideous was going to enjoy killing his late apprentices daughter.

He tried to kill Skywalker ten years ago, so why should he spare this Skywalker. Leia was about to start dying and would have if she did not sense a Jedi very near.

Luke was alive even after the wreck. In fact he had ejected wearing the low-gravity robes over his own with oxygen-filled glass helmets. He steered the ship in space with the force and let it drop downwards. He swam to the Emperor's shuttle, opened the hatch, swam in and closed it behind him silently. He arrived at the cockpit and pushed the lord with the force on his side, the Emperor's body smacked against the window and it cracked. Luke attended to Leia. ' Are you alright my sister,', Luke enquired. 'Yes, but we have to go. Let the man die in his own rubble', said Leia. ' We can hijack the operating system.' 'But where can we go ?', said Luke. 'The ship's about fall anyway, with no one accelerating.' Luke stopped dead. 'Did I say that ? Who's STEERING!'.

The shuttle was crashing down. The twins dashed to the window, to see where they were dropping to. _Tattooine._ They were going to die at Luke's home planet, thought he and Leia were born in the Jedi Temple. But he had a son to raise. He couldn't give up already. _If only._

Chapter Three

The duel of the fates

Twenty minutes away from the farm, and Ash and John were ready to fight. 'You make the move, Ash'. Fighting without thinking, Ash struck, followed by John's counterattack. John began by clashing his saber at Ash's. The two weapons grinded, sparks of ignition flying. John's second act was using his left hand to jab Ash's stomach. But Ash expected that. He turned off his light saber and Force-jumped as far as possible. Ash landed on his bottom, but got up quickly. He still held the light saber and he had the advantage of the element of surprise. Ash dropped his hilt. John gazed wide-eyed at Ash. He was surprised, his body still as water itself. A trillion questions drove into his head. _Why did he do that ? What's he planning ? Why am I still ? Why am I thinking so much ?_ That moment, Ash raised his two hands and concentrated hard.

Nothing happened. Ash dropped his arms and raised them again. _Come on Force. I must have forgotten to turn it on._ Why could it not work ? Ash dropped his hands and raised them. He glanced at John- he was now moving slowly- and Ash began pulling his socks up and tears strolled down his cheeks.

And then the flashback came…

 _Five year olds, Ash and John were training with Luke, who taught them to force grip and tried to teach Ash especially. John could grip and push, but Ash was hopeless. Despite being the offspring of his mother and legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker, he only trash talked and once in a while picked his nose and hijacked the Millennium Falcon. His aunt Leia had spare time to mentor him. Ash had no self-confidence at all, so he could not have the force work for him but, he must work for the force. When Luke thought it was time for Ash to stop sulking and start believing, he told John to ask Leia to give him a grand tour of the Jedi Museum. The boy left and Luke knelt down to his boy. 'Son, I know it's time I told you something. When I was young, a man by name of Obi-Wan Kenobi told me he was my father's mentor, before my dad turned to the dark side of the force. Years after Ben died, his spirit spoke to me on the Rebellion base in Hoth._

 _He said I must go to Dangobar to see Yoda. I was a different man, impatient but taught me everything I know today'. 'Are you telling me the Force could not work for you?', enquired Ash. 'Yes, replied Luke, 'but always remember this: believe in the force and yourself, let it work for you, feel it in your body and released the energy. Calm your mind, think not too much and even in times of despair, believe…'_

Years later to where he is now, fighting John he decided to turn advice into action. He calmed, set and determined himself to win. He believed now in the Force and in himself. And he let go. John was ready to attack having felt stalled enough.

But thunder occurred. He could hear the wind come suddenly. It was strong. It was picking up speed and strength. Whatever Ash was doing was impressive, even for Ash himself. It seemed he was believing and faithful. The wind weakened and strengthen, slowing and picking up speed, until it exceeded it's strength. 'Not good', mumbled John. He switched off the lightsaber and placed the hilt in his robed and turned back. John legged I, while the wind built up. And Ash was ready. 'THIS IS A ONE WAY TICKET TO FAILURE!', he yelled and pushed this cyclone to John.

The tornado's speed was incredibly fast, faster than the speed of light, so John was caught out in a blink of an eye, literally. Sucked off the ground by a visible, uncontrollable and indestructible force, John's clothes were torn apart and it all happened so fast. One thousandth of a second he was running for his life, very, very, very, very shortly he lifted off. But not only him. The cyclone reached the Lars Family Farm, where Luke had just left. It headed straight to the Jawas' workshop and split the whole construction in two and tore it, bit by bit. The remains were shreds of rubble and Jawas piled into the cyclone. The cyclone was strong enough to send the Millennium Falcon plummeting in spirals, the wing hit.

Darth Sideous rose unexpectedly and damaged. 'The second time a Jedi has made an attempt on my life. You'll shall rot in Hell!', muttered Sideous. 'Tell us what it's like, because we can get out of here no scratch!', said Leia. 'And walk away like cowards ? No way, this man is a disgrace to the Force and must be confirmed dead', Luke intercepted. Leia was in a tight spot. Her weapon was stolen. But she kept her blaster. She dug into her robes and produced a gun. Leia reloaded it and waited for Luke to draw his light saber. He drew it. And this time he was going to finish the job his father had died in vain doing. The Sith Lord drew out his worthless red-crystal light saber. And the duel of the fate began. Leia automatically opened fired, Luke toss his light saber at Sideous (it travelled like a propeller) and jumped backwards catching the propelling saber Sideous blocked. But that was the plan. Sideous was parrying Leia's shots but he had to avoid the saber. Either way, he had to be hurt. And Leia's blasts penetrated his fragile skin. Luke walked slowly to him. 'Your terror ends here, right now.' 'No! How about you surrender to me and die ? And I'll go through with my plans ?' A bolt of lightning shot from his Sideous' tips and aimed for Luke. But Luke was prepared by holding his saber in front of the place the lightning would hit - his face. The light saber absorbed the devastating damage of lightning. Surprisingly, that was not the dark man's only plans. His other hand shot lightning at Leia. The second time. Leia had not recovered from the shock and surely she was dying. But she had a life ahead of her.

Luke acted quickly - moving to the side, where Leia was tossing and turning a fish on the floor, lacking of air - and spoke to Leia after he reached his hand out and retrieved something. He clenched it in his hand and held his hand to Leia. A saber was lying on his palm. He knelt down until Leia was close enough to touch his palm. He clenched her touch on his hand and pulled with his might, Leia pushing likewise. She was already on her knees, but was getting on her feet too. And she rushed to Luke's side in a haste, Luke opened his hand and Leia snatched the Jedi weapon, drawing it out and held it steady in front of her. The two light sabers absorbed the energy together. And it flung back at Darth Sideous. The amount of devastating energy hit him in the chest. His head hit the cracked glass. He muttered under his breath, 'This isn't over rebels.' He snatched his light saber back from a distance and hit the glass behind him. It broke. The void of space acted as a vacuum - sucking the man of evil works into the void of space. Leia and Luke held each other's hand and Luke clutched the hard, plastic chair Sideous sat on. Fortunately, it was clearly fastened and never gave way. Not even when the view of the planet Tattooine forever zoomed in and in, until there was nothing but sky and clouds. And then a desert and his uncle's farm, and shreds of rubble, the original Millennium Falcon on land, and a cyclone ?

And especially two small figures, zooming in, one trapped into the torpedo and another lying as if dead on the sand. And they were strong in the force. One of them had grown stronger with it recently.

The earth cracked and lifted. Water flowed out, some of it flowed upstream. More pushed out. More surface broke and lifted, and water gushed out. The world shook and the rest of the land gave way and a tsunami came it's way. The tsunami blocked the daylight and landed in a splash, more water arriving as an addition.

The tornado exploded. It's wind and energy power shot it's victim (John) and the water spread. To make things worse, a shuttle crash into the sea bed at the top of it's nose. And an engine detonated. More wind arrived, lifting the water up and forming it to be some vortex. It was some bomb. And that was the last thing someone would see for a while…

John Korr was a nine-year old boy, soaked to the skin with tattered clothes spluttering on water in the middle of nowhere. He found himself in this condition with nowhere to go. Water led to a gaping hole with sea animals. A large Bantha was lying dead. Two crashed ships seemingly with no survivors surrounded him. The Millennium Falcon and a shuttle. Outside this circle, Ash Skywalker awoke from unconsciousness and got to his feet. At least there was one other survivor. He would check the ship and shuttle for any life forms. But a hand crawled out of cracked glass of the shuttle. He and Ash were lucky to be alive. And miraculously, John still held his saber. He drew it out. A blue crystal expanded. But a familiar face popped in to view. Luke Skywalker jumped over the window and dragged a body out of the rubble. Blood spilt out of a large gash on his head. Leia was coughing and coughing, suffering a fit and unfortunately unconscious. 'What the bloody hell just happened ?!' Everyone gazed at Han Solo- John turned his head.

One minute I loaded a dead Bantha on the Falcon and then I saw two young chaps in mid-air - he turned to John and Ash's direction - 'and then I was caught by some blizzard and my baby crashed and there was a massive flood, tsunami!' Han took a breath and stared. He spoke so quickly. John turned back his head and stared at Ash. Han gazed at Ash. Luke scowled at Ash.

The forceful boys and Luke, Leia and Han took refuge in the Lars home, miraculously survived the storm. 'How you be so irresponsible to perform an act like that, Ash ?', Luke demanded. 'I believed in the Force, like John,' replied Ash, 'he is powerful because of that, but I had no intention of destroying half the city with a cyclone and a tsunami!'

Luke sighed. 'Two true believers of the Force. So the prophecy is true.

The Sithmen patrolled the facility until night. Their master was in deep trouble. One brother of the Force killed the Storm Troopers by tossing them into the ocean below for a swim. They tried to escaped and the Sithman accelerated the shuttle, taking off fast in a bid to find his master.

The Darth was floating motionless in space and the faithful clone retrieved his master. The rest on Kamino would await the return of the heroic brother and their master. There was only the dark side of the force that gave them life.

The Sith army stood by the docking bay at night when a shuttle not the same as the shuttle that Master flew, landed safely on the spot. The hatch opened a brother walked out with Emperor Palpatine laying on his arms. 'A cheer is in order to our brother. The Emperor might not be alive but the brother retrieved him in a safe manner. So now we can experiment and resuscitate him.' A Sithman proudly announced. He had plans no other man thought. 'My brothers you must sleep now, so you can wake tomorrow with knowledge of the force in your head. Tomorrow we can ask master questions and train ourselves in power. I will take good care of him now.' It was an experiment on the emperor he had in mind. Sithmen were asleep on the dirty floor, contaminated with the millions of blood cell drawn from pathetic Storm Troopers.

He glared at the Emperor, thinking of a way to change the man. This Sithman was experimented on, why not the Emperor ? In this brother's mind, he pictured Emperor's right arm amputated, replaced by a machine gun built into a artificial arm. The emperor must be clothed in black armour and a cape. And it must be done now.

'Long after we thought the prophecy of my father defeating the Sith was fulfilled, I sensed another prophecy. Two Jedi more powerful than any other I have predicted, are known to be Jedi Warriors. At first I thought it could be Leia and I. But until today, I know it has to be you boys', explained Luke. 'The Sith was not meant to be destroyed. Secret documents were once discovered by Darth Plagueis the Wise, who could prevent death for anyone but himself. He was murdered in his sleep by his apprentice. The Sith were almost immortal. Plagueis didn't need to cheat death. Until ten years ago, an unlimited line of Sith roamed the universe. During the Clone Wars, Droid General Grievous and Count Dooku controlled the droid army for three years until my father murdered Dooku, just before turning to the dark side.'

'The Republic created the Clone Troopers in response. But when Order 66 was issued, they turned on the Republic. Today there are no remaining Sith, apart from the one I and Leia fought.'

'But today, Ash tapped into his power. John will soon. You will demolish, wipe the Sith clean as if they are germs trying to build off again. But the pair of you could easily turn to the dark side. Stay away."

Part Two: Jedi Academy

One year and a half later

Chapter four

The walking carpets and the

Teddy bears

The day had come. John and Ash were respectively eleven and ten years of age. Ash would be eleven the day after this day. A year and a half had past since Ash tapped into the vastness of Jedi potential and John shortly followed in his friend's footsteps. Since Tatooine recovered from Ash's tsunami and The Millennium Falcon was replaced. When new robes and clothes were purchased, Luke tried his best to be a full-time mentor to the boys. Leia would dine with surviving rebels and introduce incoming students to the Jedi Temple to see. John and Ash henceforth; trained in the remains of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant that in appearance was not a fiasco.

The rubble indoors was swept and disposed of almost immediately. The temple itself was a magnificent, vast and beautiful artefact from history. Four pillars of same shape and size surrounded the temple. But there was not much else as that can be told in the boys' view. Ash was given a beginner's weapon. Luke was more familiar with John than he was ever because John had achieved the impossible at his age! Constructing a lightsaber without assistance of a Jedi or anyone. It reminded him of somebody who had turned from the light side and left the Academy. And the two shared the same surname. _Korr… Korr._

Nevertheless, all was well. The dark lord Sideous was unheard of for a year. Ash and John were more or less prohibited to duel each other. But some of the most challenging, new module droids were purchased.

They were filed with the darkest Siths of all time. Asajj Ventress - who lived during the second clone wars - was fought first for a month. She was some kind of witch. She seemed immortal. Count Dooku, Darth Maul, Sideous, Bane, Plagueis, Nihilus and most importantly Darth Vader. But the Sith never left. They had the droids to thank for that and understood the struggle to wipe clean the dark, old and disgraceful people to the force. They were most powerful, even if a Jedi of enormous strength could not stop them. But the most important thing was not to transform into a Sith. That was a most common problem that the Sith Brotherhood had the advantage of. People wanted power and to cheat death for their loved ones. For example, Anakin Skywalker became the burnt out Darth Vader.

When Ash and John stumbled upon Vader, Ash did not have to heart to fight him.

Because Vader was Ash's grandchild. But when Luke commuted with the wookie, Chewbacca he commuted to his home planet of Kasshyyk. Leia stepped in to program the training droid to morph into a well built young man. He looked nineteen and his face was pale and emotionless. His eyebrows were burrowed and his eyes dark. He was clothed in ragged robes. The lightsaber he held protruded a red crystal.

'His is my father's apprentice, Galen Marek codenamed Starkiller. My father murdered his father on Kasshyyk leaving him as an orphan but taking him as an apprentice. Marek was the man who founded the Rebellion. It was a loyal attempt to distract the Emperor from Vader. We used his family symbol as our own. A symbol of hope.'

After the remarkable tale, Ash and John no longer had any temptation of harming this man, even if it was a droid. This man was already dead. Leia actually had no intention of the boys to kill him. Not yet. 'To learn more about this man, we must commute to Kasshyyk.'

Ash enquired, 'But would my father allow it ?' 'Yes, of course,' replied Leia. 'But if not, does he have to know ?' She said that with a quizzical expression. 'You will learn about this man, fight the program of the man and find that his ways will be predictable, and learn from him.' The ship was already on the docking bay. A simple, big and good cruiser.

The hatch opened and the three walked in. It automatically closed. This was a simple to use cruiser. You could just use your voice to get to the planet. But it was a teleporting cruiser. In fact the only ever. The Kasshyyk Wookies built and installed platforms for the device secretly on worlds. 'Kasshyyk!' The engines were ready and retina display scans rigged at the interiorIt explained the bright, blinding flash that zoomed in their eyes. The seats, the floors, the windows, the painting of the cruiser itself was navy, yellow, red and other light colours.


End file.
